


Isabelle's Hair

by queeraf



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, idk theyre just gay and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeraf/pseuds/queeraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary loves Isabelle's hair, but she loves her lips even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabelle's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic! please enjoy and comment / leave kudos if you liked it

Isabelle ran a brush through her damp hair, wincing as it caught in a tangle. Clary looked over at her from her place sprawled out on Isabelle's bed.

"Want some help? It's a lot of hair," she asked.

Isabelle grinned. "Aw, babe. I can't believe I lucked out on a girlfriend who's willing to brush my hair for me."

Clary swung her legs around and grabbed the brush. "Well, I love your hair. Certainly don't want it tangled," she said, carefully unsnarling the knot of hair below Isabelle's ear. "Besides, we're going out with your mother today, and you know how she gets when your hair isn't neat."

"Forgot about that," Isabelle sighed. "I thought it was next week or I would have picked something different to wear. I still can't believe you arranged this, by the way."

Clary put the brush down and started running her fingers through Isabelle's hair. "Okay, so the violet miniskirt is a little loud, but it definitely suits you," she said, her thumb rubbing over the back of Isabelle's neck.

"Everything suits me," Isabelle said quietly, meeting Clary's eyes.

"That," Clary responded, eyes raking appreciatively over her girlfriend's body, "is an understatement."

Isabelle laughed and leaned closer, meeting Clary's lips in a long, languorous kiss. Shivering, she reached one hand up to wind in Clary's hair and the other to slide around her waist, parting her mouth slightly. Clary moaned quietly and pulled back. "As much as I would like to continue this - and we will be continuing this - it is 11:17 and we have thirteen minutes left to get ready. At least your hair is done."

Pulling back reluctantly, Isabelle ran a lipstick over her lips and blotted it with a tissue. "Okay, I'm done. I still can't believe you arranged this," she repeated, shaking her head. "It's going to be awful."

"It can't be that bad," Clary said worriedly, taking Isabelle's hand. "She's already gotten over the shock of us dating."

"Right, and now she's even more disappointed in me."

Clary's eyes softened. "Izzy, it's not your fault. That's her hang up, not ours. This lunch is just a way to help that along." She kissed Isabelle's forehead. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Isabelle followed her out of the room, her now-dry hair swinging softly across her back.


End file.
